1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for presenting a candidate component to be linked with a component in a web application, and to a computer program and a computer system for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiple components are used to generate a Web 2.0 application. In order to generate a situation-dependent application, business users who are non-IT specialists have to be able to arrange and link components in the application. Yet, it is difficult to know whether two components are linkable to each other. In fact, component linkage is not easy for users, especially users who are not IT specialists.
iGoogle™ is a web service provided by Google (registered trademark). iGoogle allows users to freely add components, such as the latest news and weather, to the Google top page. Users can add various components to their own Google top pages by selecting a component from a list or by editing component settings. In iGoogle, however, it is presumed that all components in the list are linkable to each other.